


The Martyr

by CallMeLanceMclame



Series: The Martyr [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Lance, Edging, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasms, Kidnapping, Langst, M/M, NSFW, Needles, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Piercings, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeLanceMclame/pseuds/CallMeLanceMclame
Summary: A brief clash with the Galra leaves Lance captured by the sadistic and cunning Prince Lotor, as his team fights desperately to save him, Lance suffers greatly at the hands of his captor and Keith begins to come to terms with his feelings. He just hopes it wont be too late to confess them.





	1. Captured

       Lance awoke with a start, the first thing his mind noticing was the pain; he hurt everywhere. His body was littered with cuts and bruises, and he could feel the hair that was stuck to his head was matted with sticky, dried blood. The blue paladin’s breath was coming out in short, wheezing pants, which made him realize that he probably had a broken rib.  
He didn’t even want to move, but he knew he needed to get a look at his surroundings and figure out what had happened. He made a move as if to sit up, and panic rose inside him when he realized that his hands were shackled tightly behind his back. His brain suddenly kicking into high alert, Lance curled his knees upward and lifted his upper body off the floor, ignoring the sudden spike of pain, looking frantically around him. What he saw made his heart sink; he was in a cold, empty, metal room, lit dimly by purple lights. A low electrical hum filled the air and displayed on the wall was a familiar sharp, four pointed symbol. He was all alone, captured and chained up helplessly on a galra ship.

       Looking down at himself, Lance tried to piece together the events just before his capture. They had gotten word from the Blade of Marmora that a distress signal had been sent from a ship somewhere in the Javeeno Star System. Knowing it was so close to where the Balmera and Shay were located, Hunk had immediately jumped at the chance, insisting they answer the call.  
Shiro, however, was much more skeptical, though he agreed, but only on the condition that they all go as a team; a decision that turned out to be a wise one, as the signal had turned out to be a trap. Before they had even gotten close, they had been intercepted by Lotor and his fleet. The last thing he remembered was a frenzied battle, a sudden flash of pain, and then nothing.  
He shook his aching head free of the memory and glanced around, trying to think of a way to escape. He quickly noticed that his paladin armor, helmet, and weapon had been confiscated, and that he was wearing nothing but his skin tight body suit… a realization that made him feel uncomfortable and exposed. For comfort, his mind turned slowly to his team, he knew they would do everything in their power to find and rescue him, and that he would eventually be reunited with them; but with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, he realized that for the time being, he was on his own.  
        Leaning his head against the cool, metal wall to find some relief from his aching head, Lance couldn’t help but think, ‘What’s gonna happen to me?’ As if on cue, the metal door suddenly opened with a metallic hiss, revealing his captor. “Lotor!” Lance hissed out, fixing the young prince with an icy glare.  
“Ah,” the silver haired galran replied, a malicious grin spread across his face, “I believe you meant to say, Prince Lotor.” Strolling into the room with an air of confidence, he approached the blue paladin, who shuffled backwards against the wall, growling angrily.

       “Oh, come now, is that any way for a Paladin of Voltron to act?” Lotor admonished, in an almost playful tone of voice.

       “As if I need to be told off by some spoiled, exiled prince!” Lance spat back, lifting himself off the ground to stand up, straining to free his arms, which were still shackled behind his back.

       Though his face remained impassive, Lotor felt a spike of anger at the blue paladin’s words, and he stared at Lance for a few seconds before snapping his fingers and whipping his head around to look through the open door. One of his generals, Lance believed she was called Zethrid, entered the room and, after a quick and quiet exchange between the two, she strode forward and grabbed Lance by his hair, earning her a strangled yelp, and began to drag the blue paladin out of the room.  
Lotor leaned against the wall, watching the exchange with an unfathomable grin on his face. “Come, Blue,” he chuckled, straightening up to follow them, “let us show you the VIP treatment,” and with those final words, he left the room, shutting the door behind him.


	2. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance pushes his luck

       Three days had passed since Lance had been unceremoniously dragged away from his first cell and relocated to a new one, and he was not enjoying the accommodations.  
This new room was much colder than the last, and his body suit definitely wasn’t a replacement for a nice, warm sweater. On top of that, his shackles had been attached to a small ring on the wall, about four feet off the ground, making it impossible for him to sit down comfortably.  
After three days of being strung up, his shoulders were feeling stiff and painful, and he had stopped struggling in order to free himself from unnecessary pain. That did not mean, however, that Lance was going to take this treatment on the chin. “RELEASE ME, YOU FUCKING LONG-HAIRED ASSWIPE! STOP IGNORING ME, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!” he roared at the closed door.  
Lance had been pretty sure he was about to experience some sort of heinous torture when he first arrived but so far, he had just been locked in the room, and the only time the doors had opened was when Zethrid or one of Lotor’s other general’s came in to feed him and give him water. He supposed he should be grateful that they were feeding him, but still, being ignored was not sitting well with him at all.

       Just when Lance had shouted himself hoarse and was about to give up, the doors suddenly slid open with a metallic hiss, revealing Lotor, an amused grin spread over his face.

       “My my, Blue, you are quite the noisy one aren't you?”

       Lance’s eyes narrowed and he curled his lips up in a disgusted sneer. “I didn’t want you to forget I was here! Release me at once or -” he suddenly faltered, or what? What the hell could he do while he was chained up like this?

       Lotor chuckled and seemed to guess what the blue paladin was thinking. “I am afraid I can’t do that. However - ” he broke off suddenly, his eyes seeming to almost shine in the dim light. Slowly, he approached Lance, looking down at his body with an almost hungry look in his eye. Reaching out, he slid his hand down Lance’s side, admiring how his suit accentuated his form, “if you really don’t want to be alone I suppose I could -”

       Lance didn’t let Lotor finish his sentence; he wasn’t oblivious, and the way that Lotor was looking at him made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Without warning, he launched out as far as he could go, his head making contact with the prince’s with a sickening crunch.  
       Lotor stumbled backwards, swearing angrily and clutching his head. Pulling his hand away, he saw blood and growled. “ZETHRID!”  
       Lance glared at her as she tore into the room, blood trickling down his forehead; she surveyed the scene and approached Lotor, unable to hide the grin that was forming on her face.  
         “Release him,” Lotor ordered, wiping the blood from his forehead, eyes narrowed in anger.  
        “Yes, Sir,” she replied pulling the key from her hip and pushing it into the lock before standing back.  
        Lance fell onto the ground, shoulders burning as he suddenly held out his hands to land. This was his chance! Lance prepared himself to roll forward and tackle Lotor, but before he could even move, fingers gripped Lance’s hair and dragged him to his feet. Lotor’s fist connected hard with his stomach, winding him. “Try that again and I’ll make sure you won't be able to walk ever again, understand?” Lotor growled, twisting Lance’s face to look him in the eye, which turned out to be a mistake as Lance suddenly spat into it. Lotor froze, anger bubbling in his gut, and he brought his hand up as if to slap him. Lance flinched away, bracing himself, but when the blow never landed, he looked up. Lotor let go of him and he tutted loudly, “Oh. Blue,” he sighed, wiping his face, “you really are a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?”

       Before Lance could answer, Lotor turned to address his general. “Zethrid, take our guest to my chambers. It’s time he learned the true meaning of fear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, an if you like it, leave me a kudos or even a comment! <3


	3. The Prince's Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins

       Lance was once again unceremoniously dragged by his hair into a new room. Zethrid pulled him over to a large ornate bed, but he wasn’t given much of a chance to look at it or even enjoy its comfort before she suddenly shoved Lance’s head down into one of the plush pillows that lined the bed frame. Man, was she strong! Lance couldn’t even move, as she rolled him onto his back and shoved her knee into his stomach to hold him there, cutting off his breath. Working quickly, she tied each of his arms with almost expert speed to two wooden posts on other side of the head of the bed, and then did the same to his feet.  
        When the enormous general finally let go, allowing Lance a chance to breath, Lance glared angrily up at her, quickly swallowing in an effort to regain his breath. But before he even had a chance to complain about his rough treatment, she suddenly exited the room leaving Lance alone once again.  
Lance finally caught his breath, but having no one to focus his anger on, as well as being tied up, the situation wasn’t helping his nerves. In an effort to calm himself, he began to check out his surroundings. He had been placed in a lavish room - purple silk draped down the walls, and pale pink pillows lined the enormous bed he had been strapped to. Beautiful paintings of alien landscapes had been hung above the bed, and long strings of lavender crystalline lights were slung around the entirety of the room. Lance hated to admit it, but if he wasn’t in the predicament that he was in, he would definitely appreciate and enjoy the comfort and aesthetic. He didn’t have long to dwell on this, however, as the door suddenly slid open, and Lotor waltzed in wearing an unfathomable expression.

       “Oh come now, Blue, don’t look at me like that. It’s not often I allow prisoners into my bed chambers; you should be grateful.”

       “Grateful?!” Lance spat back incredulously. “Why the hell would I be grateful to be strapped down?! If you’re going to torture me, just get it over with already. I won’t talk and I won’t betray my team!”

       Lotor chuckled and shook his head, “Oh, Blue, do you really think I would want information from the most useless of the paladins? No, no, I have different plans for you.” Without warning he was suddenly upon Lance, pressing his knee between Lance’s legs, earning him a strangled cry.  
Anger bubbled in the pit of Lance’s stomach at Lotor’s words, and his face heated up as he struggled fruitlessly against his binds, “What are you doing?” he cried out, “we’re both men, let me go!”  
        Lotor chuckled in response and placed a hand on Lance’s chest, resting it there for a moment before he suddenly gripped the front of Lance’s body suit, tugging hard. The front quickly gave way, tearing open enough to reveal the sun-kissed skin on Lance’s torso. “What do we have here?” he mused, brushing a finger over one of Lance’s nipples, “you claim to be a man but you have these. Tell me Blue, can you bear offspring?” he asked pinching the sensitive nub.  
Lance shuddered, if he doubted the sexual implication of the prince’s words from before, there was definitely no doubt now, and he recoiled from Lotor’s touch despite the heat that pooled between his legs, “L-let me go! Of course I can’t! I’m 100% male!” he shot back, voice laced with anger and disgust.

       “Men of our species don’t have these,” Lotor marveled, ignoring Lance’s protest. With an air of fascination, he grinned, digging the tips of his claws into the soft flesh and pulling slightly, causing Lance’s back to arch. Before Lance could reply, Lotor slid his hand down his torso and gripped the torn fabric, this time tearing it off enough to reveal the boy’s cock, “you may be a man, but your skin is so soft, and this,” he reached down and placed a long clawed finger at Lance’s entrance, “should suffice in keeping me entertained.”

       Lance’s eyes widened in fear, and he lurched forward trying to free himself, “no please!” he begged, shaking his head as he felt tears sting the corners of his eyes.  
Shame suddenly prickled in his chest; he was a paladin of Voltron and here he was pleading like some scared little kid. Shiro would never beg, neither would any of the others. The sheer idea that Keith would beg was almost laughable to him.  
        Just as that thought occurred to him, a strangled groan escaped his mouth as Lotor suddenly knelt down between his legs. He eagerly took the boy’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard and without mercy, his teeth scraping down over Lance’s sensitive length.  
Lance’s hips instinctively bucked backwards into the mattress trying to wiggle away from the intense heat and pressure, “fuck you! Get off of me!” he yelled pitifully, trying to ignore his own arousal.  
        Amused at Lance’s struggling, Lotor reached his hand down and began pushing a finger experimentally against his dry entrance, testing the resistance. When he realized how tight he was, he pulled his mouth off of Lance’s member with a soft pop.  
        Lance’s head hit the pillow and his body lurched as the warmth left his cock. Relief washed over him to be released from Lotor’s grasp, but it was tinged with something else. Disappointment...Fuck, what’s wrong with me? Can you just think with the other head, for once? He thought irritably.  
Lotor seemed to guess what Lance was thinking and he chuckled, “wait right here, Blue, I’ll have to fetch some lubricant if I’m ever to fit this inside of you.” He quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, freeing his cock from it’s cloth prison. It was enormous; already erect, it was deep purple in color, but flushed with red around the flared tip. Adorning the red were smaller ridges, obviously meant for pleasure.  
         Lance’s eyes widened with fear, as Lotor stuffed himself back into his pants and left the room. There was no way that thing was going to fit inside of him. “You can't be serious. I’m not made for that-- no one is!” He shouted desperately at Lotor, his struggling beginning anew. If the others were to see him like this, he didn’t know if he could stand the embarrassment, but he didn’t want this and at that very thought, fresh tears leaked down his cheeks. _Please, Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Allura.. Anyone...save me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it finnally starts, leave me a kudo's if you enjoyed!


	4. Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first hint of Lotor's true intentions.

       Lance pulled desperately against his binds, pain blossoming in his already sore shoulders. He had to get out there, he just had to -- the sound of footsteps, growing louder with each step echoed down the hallway, and panic rose in Lance’s throat when Lotor returned carrying a small, plastic bottle.   
_ No- nononono- Please-   _ Lance thought desperately, squeezing his eyes shut. Gritting his teeth, tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, dripping down onto the pillows under his head. 

       Ignoring the blue paladin’s tears, Lotor ripped the rest of Lance’s ruined suit and tossed it aside, leaving Lance spread eagle, naked and exposed. He then quickly popped the top off of the bottle and squirted a liberal amount of warm, sticky fluid between Lance’s cheeks, grinning lustfully. The prince freed himself from his pants once more, pulling them down around his thighs and began using the head of his cock to rub the lube around Lance’s tight hole.

       Lance’s eyes widened in fear, and he tensed up despite knowing he should relax to lessen the pain . Lotor chuckled and without a seconds thought, pushed the tip of his massive cock into Lance’s hole, marveling at its tightness. “Tell me, Blue,” he purred, sweat beading along his forehead, “how would you feel if I had the witch’s druids modify your body in order to bear offspring?” With a cruel laugh, he began to thrust, every bump and ridge rubbing against the paladin’s insides.    
It hurt. Every muscle in Lance’s body tensed painfully and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. At the prince’s words, tears openly poured from Lance’s eyes and his teeth ground together in an attempt to muffle the sound of pain that threatened to rip from inside him. Yet, despite his effort, it tore free past his lips, hurting his throat in the process until it was red raw. Beads of blood knitted together around the massive intrusion, and every thrust coated Lotor’s length in blood.  _ I-I’m gonna tear….  _ Lance thought desperately, trying to think of anything else but what Lotor was saying.

       Lotor shoved his knees underneath Lance, pushing his body upwards and straining the ropes in order to thrust in deeper. Noticing Lance’s distress and discomfort, he chuckled, “don’t fret young paladin, while it would be wonderful to see your belly huge and round with Galran brood, I have other plans for you.” 

       Lance didn’t like the sound of that, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it. Pleasure was starting to spike in between waves of pain, and it was becoming easier for Lotor to snap his hips forward without resistance. Lance moaned raggedly as Lotor began to fuck into him. “Such a good boy,” Lotor praised, leaning down to whisper into Lance’s ear, “taking me like this, and on your first time no less. You must be built for this.”   
      Lance sobbed, shaking his head back and forth, but Lotor quickly stilled the blue paladin’s movements. Placing his clawed hand against the side of Lance’s face, he shoved his head into the pillow, grunting as his hips pistoned back and forth. “You can try to deny it all you want,” he growled, a cruel smile playing over his lips, “but I think I’ll enjoy using you for a bit longer.”

       The tip of Lotor’s cock suddenly ghosted over Lance’s prostate, and his eyes shot open as a moan tore from his already raw throat. “N-no,” he gasped, as realization flashed behind Lotor’s eyes.

       “There..?” the prince mused, slowly pulling his hips back before snapping them forward repeatedly, pressing once again against Lance’s vulnerable spot.

       Cock twitching violently, white hot pleasure coursed throughout Lance’s body and his thrashing began anew, desperately trying to escape that feeling. He wouldn’t...no.. he couldn’t allow Lotor to make him cum. He was a paladin of Voltron, a defender of the universe, “f - ngh-a-AH!” his body shuddered violently and his back arched stretching his binds to their limit, as ribbons of cum shot out from his untouched member, splattering against his own chest.

       Lotor chuckled once again, and began fucking Lance mercilessly through his orgasm, revelling at how each spasm had Lance clutching tightly around him. He quickly picked up the speed, feeling a familiar warmth and pressure building in the pit of his stomach. After a few more thrust, Lotor suddenly shuddered as well, releasing his load deep inside the blue paladin, pumping him full of cum.

       Lance choked down a sob, shame washing over him. He had failed, he had allowed Lotor’s filthy cock to defile him and worse, he had cum without even being touched.  _ I’m disgusting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this account is new and I had previously uploaded the chapters to my tumblr so if you've been following the story since then, its been about a week and half long wait. Hopefully it was worth it!
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked the new chapter, and if you would prefer longer chapters in the future, leave me a comment down below.


	5. The Hand that Feeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 days of solitude Lance receives his firstmeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little gross so be prepared

       It was dark. Lance wasn’t sure how long he had been chained up, but judging by the painful pangs of hunger that contracted in his stomach every few minutes, it had to have at least been a couple of days. After his assault, Lotor had returned to his room only once, to dress Lance in a blue silk wrap that hung loosely around his waist. But since then, Lance had seen neither hide nor hair of him. It would have been a safe bet that he had been forgotten if not for the daily visits from Zethrid, who made sure he was at the very least cleaned and given water. He supposed he should at the very least be grateful for that. Yet, he just couldn’t relax. Lotor’s ominous words echoed in his mind, and he just couldn’t shake the feeling that Lotor’s cruelty was only just beginning. 

_        ‘Don’t fret young paladin, while it would be wonderful to see your belly huge and round with Galran brood _ ,  _ I have other plans for you _ .’ That’s what he’d said with that cruel and sickening smile on his face. And, it wasn’t just the words themselves, it was the way he said them - with such a sadistic inflection that it almost seemed like what he had planned was way beyond any cruel or inhuman thing that Lance could imagine.  _ That being said, what could be worse than being experimented on so he could carry Galran children?  _ He shook his head, not wanting to dwell on such thoughts any longer. It was bad enough that he had been fucked mercilessly without his consent, the idea that he as a man could carry children was just too much.

       Instead Lance’s thoughts turned once again to escape and his team. Best case scenario he would manage to escape and somehow find his team in the deep recesses of space without his helmet or armor. That, or his team would bust in, kick Galran ass and rescue him.  _ I could even deal with Keith teasing me for being caught _ , he thought with a small smile. An image of Keith’s scowling face came to his mind and a pang of longing gripped his chest.  _ I miss him...I miss all of them _ . 

       After a few moments of silence, Lance shook that thought from his head as well. There was no use focusing on such thoughts. He experimentally tugged at the binds around his wrist and ankles. Damn, they were still incredibly sturdy; there was no way he was going to be able to break them. His eyes instead focused on the wooden post that the binds were attached to. Maybe, if  he could just - the door suddenly hissed open, startling him out of his thoughts, and to his surprise Lotor walked into the room, wheeling in a covered silver cart.

        Lance’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, “what the hell is that?” he snapped, glaring up at the prince.

       “Sharp tongued as ever I see,” Lotor replied dismissively, bringing the cart to a halt in front of Lance. “You would think after three days of solitary confinement with no food, we would have been able to scrape off that abrasive attitude of yours, but it appears you still have more of a lesson to learn. We’ll have to drill it into that head of yours before the end of the month or we may just have to postpone my plans,” he grinned, brushing Lance’s hair behind his ears.

       Lance recoiled at the prince’s touch and fear prickled in his chest, but he tried not to let it show. “You never answered my question, and what the hell kind of sick plans do you have for me, anyway? I already told you that I won’t betray my friends, so I don’t know why you’re even bothering with all of this.”

       Lotor chuckled in response to Lance’s bravado. “I will reveal my plans in due time, Blue. We have a few months before everything is prepared. In the meantime, let’s just enjoy the time we have together,” he purred, dragging a clawed hand underneath the silk wrap to caress Lance’s bare thigh. Lance flinched at the touch, acutely aware that his cock lay within reach, completely bare under the thin silk.

       Before Lance could voice his discomfort, Lotor removed his hand and returned his attention to the silver cart. Lance’s eyes followed Lotor’s movements suspiciously, watching intently as Lotor stood up, wheeled the cart over to the side of the bed where Lance was bound, and carefully lifted off the lid of the tray, setting it down on the bedside table.

       Craning his neck, Lance peered down at the tray. Inside a large, shallow, metallic plate was a yellowish brown substance, both grainy and soupy in texture. It smelled foul, and Lance only recognized it as food due to the spoon that was submerged into the disgusting slop. Lance wrinkled his nose in disgust. Lotor picked up the spoon and scooped up the thick mixture and brought it towards Lance’s mouth. “Eat, it wouldn't do if you suddenly died before my plan was complete.”

       Lance recoiled in disgust, tilting his neck away from the spoon, gagging at the smell, “How about I don’t and say that I did?” he grimaced as Lotor followed Lance's mouth with the spoon. He turned his head away once more, refusing to open his mouth.

       Lotor sighed and quickly untied Lance’s binds, ”I was hoping we could do this the easy way but it seems that I was wrong.” Relief flooded over Lance when Lotor placed the spoon back into the bowl, but it was short lived, as Lotor suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair, dragging him into a sitting position and smacked him hard across the face. Stunned, Lance turned his head to face Lotor only to be smacked again, this time a little harder. Without warning, Lotor gripped Lance’s jaw, prying his mouth painfully open before grabbing the spoon once more and shoving it deep into Lance’s mouth, clattering it noisily against his teeth.

       The taste was revolting, almost like liquefied medicine and he gagged as the bitter mixture hit his tongue, but before he had a chance to spit it up, Lotor slapped his hand hard against Lance’s throat, forcing him to swallow it down. Suddenly, he gripped his hair again slapping him hard across the face. “Are you going to behave Blue, or are all your meals going to be this difficult?” Lotor chuckled as Lance coughed and retched, trying to pull his hair out of Galran’s iron grip.

       “S-stop I -” Lance wheezed, gripping Lotor’s wrist’s weakly before the prince gripped his jaw and pushed another spoonful into his mouth, this time nearly shoving it down his throat. With the spoon still clamped between Lance’s teeth, the prince forced his mouth closed and once again, made him swallow the revolting blend by smacking his hand hard against his throat before letting go.

       That was it for Lance who wretched and threw up all over his lap and chest, letting the spoon clatter to the floor. Lotor looking disgusted, gripped Lance’s jaw again, this time landing a curled first against his cheek causing flecks of vomit and saliva to spatter against the wall. Lance, still heaving,  let out a choked sob, his face starting to swell where Lotor had punched him. With tears threatening to spill over, he looked back at Lotor who suddenly grabbed his face and forced his mouth open, but instead of scooping up more of the blend, lotor gathered a large spoonful of Lance’s own vomit and forced the spoon into his mouth. Lance gagged and fought against Lotor’s grip his eyes bulging and drool dripping out of the corners of his mouth. 

       “Disgusting,” Lotor sneered. “Absolutely disgusting. I go through the trouble of fixing you a nutritious meal and you not only refuse my hospitality but you vomit all over yourself like some sick animal.” He forced Lance to swallow and immediately scooped up some more, pushing it against Lance’s mouth who gagged and tried to shove the spoon away. “Please stop I’ll - mmf,” he pleaded, only to be cut off as Lotor suddenly pushed Lance’s face into his own lap, smearing vomit over his face and bangs. Lance panicked as vomit filled his nose and airwaves, cutting off his breath and as he began to thrash, Lotor finally let go, watching as Lance retched and sobbed, gasping for air.   
The prince’s eyes quirked up as an idea suddenly hit him, “Oh dear Blue,” he cooed, “you’ve made such an awful mess of yourself. Do you want to be rinsed off?”

       Lance shook his head, hot angry tears pouring down his cheeks. He knew from the very beginning how evil the prince was, especially after their last meeting. But he had no idea how disgusting and sadistic the prince could be until that very moment and he was not eager to find out what, “rinsed off,” meant. “N-no,” he choked, his shoulders shaking.    
“Oh come now, I insist,” Lotor pressed, untying Lance’s legs and yanking him off the bed by his hair. Lance yelped and tried to tug himself free, but Lotor pushed Lance down onto his knees, forcing him to kneel in front of him. To Lance’s horror, Lotor began to unbutton his pants, pulling his cock free and aiming it towards Lance’s ruined face.    
“N-no, don’t -” Lance started, only to be cut off as Lotor began to urinate onto his face. Lance was humiliated and disgusted and his cheeks burned with shame as Lotor emptied himself onto Lance’s face, causing a mix of vomit, piss and drool to slide down his neck and chest. When he was finished, he threw Lance to the side, who landed against the wall in a crumpled heap and began to sob.   
Grinning at the sight, Lotor turned, tucking himself back into his pants and began to head toward the exit. “I know that may have seemed harsh, Blue, but I assure it was a necessary learning opportunity. Maybe next time you’ll learn not to insult the hand that feeds.” And with that he left, leaving Lance to his own shame and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it and want to read me, leave me a kudos or even a comment!
> 
> Also, if you have a tumblr, I am now taking drabble reqests, you can add me or make a request [Here](https://spencerwrites.tumblr.com/) and you can find the info for requests [Here](https://spencerwrites.tumblr.com/post/172327365996/so-im-gonna-start-accepting-requests-for-short)
> 
> Thanks and hope to hear from you all soon


	6. Decorated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes through some body modification

       The cleanup had been humiliating. Hours after he had been left in that sorry state, another one of Lotor’s generals had entered the room. Tall and sleek, with an oddly colored pattern on her face, she wrinkled her nose in disgust as she approached the mortified paladin. “I’ve been asked to do a lot of things since I’ve worked for Lotor, but this might be one of the worst.”      
  
       Zethrid walked in after her, looking irritated “Stop complaining. Ezor, I’m the one who has to clean him up, your job is to spruce him up when I’m done.” She reached down and dragged Lance up by his hair, recoiling slightly when she saw his face.  
  
       Lance held on to her wrist, trying to keep on his feet. His throat hurt and his face stung from all the blows Lotor had inflicted upon him, but he would gladly deal with the pain if it meant he didn’t have to be seen like this. Noticing that Lance was on his feet, Zethrid shoved him forward, leading him out of the room and down the hallway, with Ezor following slowly behind, her arms clasped behind her head.  
  
       Keeping his head bowed, Lance didn’t immediately notice when they had entered a new room. It was only when he heard the footsteps come to a halt, that he looked up. He was standing in a beautiful, brightly lit bathroom. An enormous tub, the size of a small pond took up the entire back part of the room while the left wall was covered in gleaming counter space. On the right wall were several mounted shelves filled with all sorts of toiletries and products, and below that was a clean porcelain toilet, surround by even more counter space.      
  
       If Lance wasn’t in his current situation, he would have been itching to try this place out, but instead all he felt was fear. This was the first time he had been in this bathroom and so far, experience had told him that when Lotor was involved, new situations were never good. He stopped and looked hesitantly back at Zethrid and Ezor. “What are we doing here?” he asked, nervously shifting his weight between each leg.      
  
       Zethrid tsked, approaching the tub, “Lotor has ordered us to clean you up.” she replied as she turned the nozzle, allowing the tub to fill up. She grabbed a few bottles and placed three of them on the brim of the bathtub and opened the tops of the rest, placing a few drops of each into the heated water.       
  
       The moment it was full, Zethrid turned off the nozzle and shoved Lance forward, and he stumbled against the brim, falling to his knees. “Strip,” she ordered, and Lance felt his cheeks grow hot.      
  
       “Here...in front of you?” he asked gripping the edges of his ruined cloth. It had been hard enough to be forcibly stripped by Lotor, everything that had been done to him so far was degrading and uncomfortable, but it was all done by Lotor, another man, the idea that he was to strip down in front of two girls was much harder for him to stomach.  
  
       “Of course here, now stop asking questions, strip down and get in the bath. Or am I gonna have to force you?” Zethrid asked, balling her hands into fists, putting them up threateningly. Lance hesitated and then gripped the edges of the silk wrap, sliding it off of his waist and letting the soiled fabric fall to the floor. Cheek red, he covered his dick anxiously with his hands and slipped into the bathtub, crouching down in an effort to hide his length.  
  
       Despite the situation, Lance let out a soft moan and closed his eyes as his aching muscles began to relax. It had been ages since he was able to properly bath and after everything he had experience, it felt good. He didn’t have long to enjoy it however, as Zethrid suddenly crouched down beside him, grabbing one of the other bottles. He tensed and watched carefully as she squirted some soap into a sponge and began to lather it up, squeezing it between her fingers. For a moment, Lance thought she was going to hand it to him, but without warning, she reached forward, grabbing him by the upper arm.  He let out a yelp and he couldn’t help but flinch and pull away, causing her to tighten her grip and yank him back. Lance trembled in her grasp and Ezor, who had been watching from the corner, sighed and kneeled down beside Zethrid. “He’s kinda jumpy isn’t he? I thought he was the blue paladin.”  
  
       Zethrid, keeping a firm grip on Lance’s upper arm, began to scrub at his skin ignoring his protests, “For the past week and a half, he’s been Lotor’s plaything, how the hell would you be acting right now?”  
  
       Grimacing at the thought, Ezor stood up and nodded, “Alright, I get it. I’m gonna go get set up, Lotor wants him prepared for the video feed, so bring him in when you’re done.” Zethrid nodded and Ezor stood up and left the room as the other general began to scrub away the dried vomit and piss from Lance’s face and neck.  
  
       When he was finally washed, Lance was pulled out of the tub and dried off. He had to admit that it felt nice to be clean, but he was more anxious than ever before. ‘ _What the hell did that girl mean by prepared and what video feed_?’ So many questions buzzed in his mind but he wasn’t given any time to voice them as Zethrid yanked off his towel and pulled him out into the hallway, leading him to yet another new room.  
  
       In a futile attempt to keep himself covered, Lancc walked slightly hunched, hands cupped around his member, but before he knew it, he was shoved into a much darker and smaller room. The floors and walls were black and an overhead light was shining brightly down upon a metal, salon style chair, adorned with thick leather straps, grafted in the direct center of the room. It was this that Ezor stood next to, fingers drumming over a covered tray.  
  
       Lance’s heart leapt into his throat and he tried desperately to wrench his arms out of Zethrid’s grip to no avail. “Get the hell off of me! What is this?” he spat, as the general shoved him into the chair.   
  
    Ezor sighed and began strapping the blue paladin in, “Zethrid, can you gag him or something. I honestly don’t want my eardrums blown out when I start piercing him.”   
  
    Fear and dread washed over Lance at the smaller general’s words, “p-piercing?” he repeated, gulping down the bile that threatened to bubble over. “I don’t know what you-” he froze and his eyes widened as Ezor lifted the top off the tray revealing an assortment or needles, next to which was a bowl of intricately designed jewelry. “N-no!” he stuttered, struggling beginning anew. “No please, I’ll do anything, I’ll…” he bit his lips, fresh tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. If Keith saw him begging like that, he would probably be disgusted. Zethrid suddenly began wrapping a harness, complete with a medical gag, around his face, shoving the metallic piece past his lips. Unable to close his mouth, drool began to pour down his chin and his eyes bulged in fear.   
  
       Though he couldn’t speak, the gag did little to stifle his sobs, and he watched in terror, legs shaking uncontrollably as Ezor picked up a pair of piercing forceps and approached him slowly. Picking up the first and smallest of the needles, she clamped the forceps onto his left earlobe before placing the needle in the direct center. Lance tried to pull away but Zethrid grabbed him by the hair holding him steady. His body jolted as Ezor pushed the needle through his skin and a layer of goosebumps broke out along his arms. Picking up a small golden ring adorned with tiny blue sapphires, Ezor pulled the needle through his ear and pushed in the gold ring clamping it into to place.   
  
       Lance squirmed in his seat as his earlobe began to grow hot. It didn’t hurt too bad, but the shock of being pierced without his consent was enough to send a fresh wave of tears pouring down his face. Ignoring the blue paladin’s obvious distress, Ezor picked up a matching stud and placed the needle an inch above the previous piercing. Working diligently, over the next twenty minutes, she slowly mapped out his ears. On the left; the golden ring, topped with two matching sapphire studs, half an inch apart. Around the the shell of his ear were four golden studded rings, ending in a point. On the right; a single sapphire stone was placed at the tip of his cartilage, connected to a golden chain which ended in a glittering dangly collection off golden ropes, ending with sapphire stars.  
  
       When it was over, Lance was relieved. The pain hadn’t been too bad and he looked expectantly up at the two generals expecting to be released. His hopes were quickly dashed when Ezor picked up another needle, and the color drained from his face when she clamped the forceps at the bridge of his nose. Letting out a soft whimper as a small trickle of drool began to drip from his open mouth once again, he braced himself for the what was to come. This time the pain was much sharper and his back arched slightly as she pierced the needle through his skin, sliding in a pointed tipped golden bar.   
  
        _Please_ , he thought desperately, shutting his eyes tightly, let it be over. _Just let this end_. His eyes shot open as Ezor pushed the forceps through the medical gag, clamping it tightly around his tongue. “N-nnngh,” he shook his head in protest but once again, Ezor showed no signs of remorse as she placed a much thicker needle on his tongue, suddenly sinking it through the thick muscle. The pain was much more intense and he sobbed, tugging fruitlessly at his binds. She placed another similarly themed ring through the hole and released the clamps.  
  
        Lance’s pain didn’t end for another two hours. Working quickly, Ezor pierced snake bites through his lips, a golden sun through his septum, and four sapphire stars above each eyebrow. His nipples were pierced and connected by a golden chain which dangled down, leading to nothing in particular and his navel was pierced with another sapphire ball.  
  
       A small collection of bloody tissues and used needles sat in a large bowl and only one needle and one piercing remained. Lance was laying motionless in the chair, drool pouring openly from his mouth, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular. “We’re almost done,” Ezor exclaimed, and Lance turned his head to fix her with a watery stare. He swallowed thickly and nodded, feeling exhausted and eager for the pain to end. However, the moment the forceps clamped around the head of his cock, a fresh wave of panic set in and his bloodshot eyes widened in fear. A thicker, slightly more heavyset needle was placed through the hole and ignoring his whimpers, she shoved it through. The pain was excruciating and it tore a silent scream from his throat. Taking advantage of the paladin’s shock, Ezor pushed through another golden piercing, connecting it the the chain dangling from his nipples.   
  
       Ezor sighed and began to clean up the mess, and Zethrid removed the gag from Lance’s mouth and face. Chest heaving, and pain and heat blossoming in his reddened cock, Lance looked down, tears cascading down his cheeks and he sobbed in defeat. “Please…” he sobbed, “No more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were almost half way through the fic, hope you enjoyed the new chapter and thank you for your patience.


	7. Life Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not crying, you're crying. Sorry for the dely, my editor is busy and they still havn't looked it over, but when they do ill add the edits then.

       There was something about the vast emptiness of space that made everything seem so small. Floating aimlessly amongst the stars, The Castle of Lions, though enormous, seemed almost like a tiny glowing speck in the dark abyss. There was something about that fact that made living in the castle feel so lonely, that’s what made  _ him _ so special and what made his disappearance so devastating.    
  
It had been three days since Lance had disappeared. The team had only been able to watch helplessly as Blue fell from the sky after being shot down. Once the battle had ended, they rushed to the Lions side, screaming the blue paladins name, only to find Lance missing. It was like Shiro all over again, only this time it felt different.

       With Shiro, they had all been in a panic and everything felt rushed and hectic. This time, the castle was much quieter, and everything seemed to slow to dull pace. There was no Lance to crack jokes or play pranks or flirt with anything that moved, it was almost as if the heart of voltron itself was gone.    


       Shiro, Allura and Coran spent most of their time pouring over maps, trying to calculate where Lance might have landed if he had been blown from his Lion. Hunk and Pidge spent their time huddled together, hacking into every galran ship that passed, looking for any sign that Lance was even alive. As for Keith, when he wasn’t training, he spent most of his time locked in his room. 

       If he was being honest, Keith didn’t think Lance’s disappearance would affect him like this. They spent so much of their time fighting and bickering that he almost hadn’t realized that they had become closer, that they weren't just rivals, but friends. Rolling over in his bed he remembered how often he had just written Lance off as a joke and an overwhelming sense of guilt washed over him. Burying his face into his pillow the red paladin vowed to himself that when Lance returned, he would make sure that Lance never felt like he didn't belong again.   
  
        The next morning, Keith awoke with a start, feeling drained and tired. After getting dressed, he made his way to the dining room, murmuring a quick greeting to the other paladins who nodded, not looking up from their own plates. 

       Grabbing a plate, Keith sat down down, an almost awkward silence falling between them before Keith finally broke it. “So any luck on finding Lance?” He asked, trying to make eye contact with the others.    
  
Shiro glanced up and shook his head bitterly, “no, we’ve had no luck at all.”

       His heart sinking. Keith hung his head, before standing up, pushing his uneaten food goo away, “I’m gonna go train,” he muttered, exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

       He was about to head the the training hall, when he changed his mind,  and began making his way back to his bedroom. He hated this, he hated how helpless he felt. He just wanted Lance back and the longer he was away the worse Keith felt. Flopping down on the bed, there was a sudden loud clunk and Keith looked up just in time to see his phone clatter across the floor. With a sigh, he picked it up, looking down at the small glowing screen. He wasn’t sure what made him do it, but scrolling down, he landed on Lance’s name and clicked the call button. The blue paladins smiling face popped onto the screen and after a few rings his voice flooded the room. “hey, its Lance, I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number after the beep, I’ll call you back as soon as I can.” There was a loud beep and Keith’s breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed, “Lance.” 

     ‘ _ This is stupid _ ,’ he thought, hanging up the phone and rolling onto his back. Shutting his eyes, he tried to keep his mind off of Lance but the harder he tried the more Lance’s smiling face floated in his mind. Picking up his phone he opened it once more, clicking on Lance’s name. “Hey, its Lance, I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number after the beep, I’ll call you back as soon as I can.”

       “Where are you?” He whispered through gritted teeth, fingers brushing through his own hair. When no one answered, Keith let out a frustrated growl and ended the call, before shoving his phone back into his pocket and heading back out to the training hall.

\-------------

       It had been almost three weeks since Lance had disappeared, and tempers were starting to flare. “No Keith, we haven't found anything!” Pidge snapped, spinning her chair to face him angrily.   
  
Keith looked like he swallowed a lemon and rounded on her, “thats the fourth time I’ve heard that today! Are you even trying to find Lance?”   
  
Shiro pursed his lips, “Keith you shouldn’t-”

       “Of course I am!” Pidge interrupted, “he’s my friend! We’ve been friends since the garrison, back when you got yourself kicked out and forgot him! But that brings up a fair point, what the hell are YOU doing besides jumping down everyone’s throats!?”    
  
        “Pidge, you need to-” Shiro began again.

       “I never forgot him!” Keith snapped back, “and Lance is my friend too!”   
  
“Keith she knows that-” Shiro interjected.   
  
“IS HE?” Pidge roared back, “IT SEEMS LIKE YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS-”

       Shiro stood up, looking angry“GUYS KNOCK IT OFF! WE ALL MISS LANCE, WE’RE ALL DOING OUR PART, BUT YOU’RE WASTING TIME BY FIGHTING!” 

Pidge grimaced and turned her chair back to her monitor and Shiro sat back down, breathing heavily. For a moment, it looked like Keith was about to argue but with a huff he left heading back to his room.

       Sitting down on his bed, he whipped out his phone and called Lance. Ever since the first time, whenever he got stressed, he would call. Leaving the blue paladin a message. He knew it was stupid but hearing Lance’s voice was comforting, “Hey, its Lance, I can’t come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number after the beep, I’ll call you back as soon as I can.”   
  
“Hey Lance, it’s been almost three weeks now since you left. Nothing new happening on our end...I know I’ve been calling a lot lately and I know it’s dumb and I don’t know why I keep calling, I know you’re not gonna answer but,” his voice shook and he felt the corners of his eyes start to sting, “please….come back Lance. We need you, everything is falling apart, we….I miss you.”   
  
Dinner that evening was quiet. Nobody was willing to comment on Keith’s red puffy cheeks, or pidge’s quite sniffles or the vein popping from Shiro’s skull. They all ate in silence, avoiding eye contact with one another. Just as everyone was finishing up,  Coran burst into the room panting heavily. “Everybody come quick!”

       Allura stood from her chair, “What is it Coran? Did you find something?” The rest of the paladins stood up, looking hopefully at the red headed man.   
  
He shook his head, panic written all over his face,  “We have in incoming call from Lotor! He says he has Lance!”


	8. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor finally reveals his plans to the Paladins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, its finally here. I have replaced my broken laptop and written the next chapter! My apologies for the wait.This one is short but it gets the job done. On another note, I finished Voltron and feel terrible for what I've done with Lotor cause he deserved better. I WILL finish the fic but note that my boy will be treated better in the future. In the next couple weeks i will update my other fics and also check out some of my original work that I'm posting here since tumblr has gone downhill. I love your faces and hope you enjoy!
> 
> The person who used to beta my fics will no longer do so due to personal issues so i apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or the decrease in quality.

With a sense of dread, the paladins rushed into the communications room, anger spiking in their gut as they watched Lotor smirk calmly back at them from the screen, his long hair dangling over his shoulder and his leg crossed over his knee. Keith was the first to speak up, “Lotor!” He hissed, teeth and fists clenched tightly, “where is he, if you hurt him I swear I’ll-”

Lotor held up a hand to silence him, looking smug. “Paladins, I do believe I hold the upper hand here,” he drawled, leaning back in his chair. “So I’d suggest you think wisely about how you talk to me.”

Keith opened his mouth to shoot back, but Shiro held out a hand to stop him, “we want to see him,” he said firmly, brows furrowed in worry. Lotor considered him for a moment, and then the camera suddenly panned over to Lance, who stood shivering his eyes cast down at the floor. Sheer robes had been draped around his waist, gold and sapphires glinting all over his body. His eyes were red and blotchy, and a ball gag had been wedged firmly between his teeth; a thin stream of drool dripped steadily down his chin. 

His appearance caused several gasps among his fellow paladins and Shiro growled, all sense of composure lost, “you monster! What have you done to him?!”

Lotor laughed and Lance hung his head in shame, he had no desire to be seen like this but as if to add salt to the wound, Lotor strutted behind him and cupped his cock, resting his chin on the boys shoulder. Lance’s head rolled back and a muffled moan escaped his lips. “Oh, whatever do you mean,” he smirked, “Blue and I have simply become quite close.”

Pidge looked away, angry tears stung at the corners of Hunks eyes, Allura covered her mouth in horror and Coran gripped Keith’s shoulder tightly; partly to keep himself grounded and partly to hold the paladin back, who was already reaching for his bayard. Lotor released his hold on the boys member and gripped his wrist, dragging him back towards his chair where he sat down, pulling him onto his lap. “Here is how this is going to go Paladins. I’m going to tell you my plan for dear Blue here, and you are going to sit down and shut up.”

Keith opened his mouth to fire back but Lotor quickly interrupted him, “for the next two weeks I will continue to stuff him full of my cock, breaking his will and self worth down little by little.” he began, softly stroking Lance’s hair with his index finger. “When I’m good and satisfied, I will bring him to an undisclosed location and send out a live stream across all the known planets. Surrounded by a stadium full of loyal Galra, his head will be placed on a chopping block and as I fuck him one last time, the axe will come down and,” he slapped his hands together, causing them all to jump, “no more Blue.” 

Tears were pouring down their cheeks and Shiro opened his mouth to speak, but Lotor interrupted again. “You see Paladins, there’s a subtle brilliance in my plan. On the off chance that you do manage to rescue him before death, his will would be broken by then and he would be useless as the Blue Paladin.” Keith opened his mouth but was again cut off, “And on the even bigger off chance that his will remains in tact, the entire alliance would see that Voltron couldn't even protect one of their own. They would lose faith in you and once again become meek under Galra rule.” 

Their faces paled as the realization sunk in and Lotor laughed, “either way Voltron. You lose,” and with that, the screen went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, drop me some kudos and a comment, maybe?


End file.
